The existing washing machine generally consists of a washing drum, a driving device and a controlling device, wherein the washing drum includes an inner barrel; and when in use, clothes are placed into the inner barrel, washing liquid is driven by the driving device to form rotational flow, and the rotational flow applies impacts on the clothes, thereby washing or rinsing the clothes. Cleanness of the clothes is influenced by rolling strength of the water flow; in order to increase the cleanness, the wall of inner barrel of the existing washing machine is always provided with ribs integrally formed in an injection molding manner or a pressure casting manner, the height and the shape of such ribs are generally relatively singularized, the rolling strength of the formed water flow and the clothes is relatively small, and the effect on increasing the cleanness is not significant.
The existing utility model patent with the Chinese patent application No. 02213872.2 relates to an inner barrel of a washing machine and an inner barrel accessory including an attached block, the attached block is of a streamline-shape cavity thin wall which is provided with an installation part, the attached block is installed on the wall of the inner barrel through screws, and the upper end of the attached block is close to the top of the inner barrel. Therefore, the attached block is driven by the rotation of the inner barrel to continuously stir the clothes, participating in washing, and the clothes roll over and are not intertwined, thereby increasing the rolling strength of the water flow, and facilitating an increase of the cleanness of the clothes.
A further utility model patent with the Chinese patent application No. 02213885.4 relates to an inner barrel of a washing machine, which includes an attached block, the attached block is of a streamline-shape cavity thin wall which is provided with an installation part, the attached block is installed on the wall of the inner barrel through screws, and the upper end of the attached block is close to the top of the inner barrel. Therefore, the attached block is driven by the rotation of the inner barrel to continuously stir the clothes, participating in washing, and the clothes roll over and are not intertwined, thereby increasing the rolling strength of the water flow, and facilitating an increase of the cleanness of the clothes.
According to the above two patents, the rolling strength of the water flow is increased by adding the attached block on the inner barrel of the washing machine. Although the existing technical problems are solved, the frictional damage of the added attached block on the clothes is relatively severe, moreover, the flowing direction of the formed rolling water flow is single, thus the washing effect is not apparently improved, and the use experience is not facilitated.